You Blew Your Chance
by sailor-ice
Summary: Seiya heads out to the club looking for love. Usagi has been dragged to the club to take her mind of Mamoru. What will happen when these to bump into each other? Nothing, if Rei has anything to do about it. One Shot Complete


**Summary: Seiya heads out to the club looking for love. Usagi has been dragged to the club to take her mind of Mamoru. What will happen when these to bump into each other? Nothing, if Rei has anything to do about it.**

**Warning: Seiya is a GUY! Why? Cuz I chose to write my story that way-Honestly I tried making him a girl didn't work for me…**

**Also! G/G pairings! Only hints though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Really, I don't.**

**You Blew Your Chance**

The music poured out into the night sky. Inside the concrete walls body moved in sync with the heavy beats. They swayed with melodious chorus, everyone lost in the moment freed for a few minutes from the hassles of daily life. The place was packed, the heat was intense but no one minded too busy dancing their worries away. Others were too busy searching for love to notice as they weaved their way through the crowed for that one person they wanted to take home.

She was dancing with her friends when she felt a firm hand fall on her shoulder and spin her around. She gasps when she looks up and is drawn into deep blue eyes almost like…

"Please, excuse me if I'm interrupting…" the mystery person glanced over at her closest friend. A girl of average height but stunning looks with long blonde hair flowing down and framing her body. She looked up sensing the inquisitive eyes on her, noticing the look she was being given.

" What! Oh no, she is not here with me" she exclaims glancing over at the raven haired woman to her right a faint blush reaching her cheeks. It went unnoticed as he had already taken hold of his targets arm, leaning in close he asked " Are you here alone then, dumpling?" referring to the strange hair style the blonde, cerulean eyed girl sported. A slender hand reached out, touched his shoulder pushing it back so that he was standing up straight again.

"She is already taken." The raven haired woman said in a calm but firm voice. Her words seemed to have little effect on the man as only a single eye brow rose in response. He lowered his eyes to meet the lighter blue eyes.

" Is that so?" She looked into his eyes, the answer clearly evident there. He took hold of her and whispered in to her ear " I've been watching you all night dumpling. You know I have because you've been watching me too." Usagi gasped. "One dance, and then you can answer?" Sh could so much as protest they were swept in to the crowd as the pounding beat of the latest pop hit blasted out the speakers.

The raven haired woman made a move to follow them but was stopped as by her friends hand on her wrist. "Minako! What are you doing! We cant just let her go. We are supposed to be watching her!"

"Relax Rei," she laughs pulling her closer. " She's been so depressed all week she deserves a night to just let go." Rei took a deep breath trying to calm down

"What about Chiba? I doubt he will take your view on things" . At this Minako laughed

" Don't worry my firebird, Usagi is a grown woman she can handle herself" she said, as she her hand ran through silky hair in attempt to soothe her friend. " Besides, she already has the fairy-tale romance, and happily ever after. No need to rush it right?" she asked with a wink. Seeing that her fiery friend was not thoroughly convinced, Minako pulled her towards the bar. '_A few drinks ought to calm her down' _she thought a mischievous smirk pulling at her lips.

**Elsewhere in the club ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Their bodies swayed in time to beat. Both completely lost in the music, and the feel of their bodies together. The pulse slowed down, they stopped moving but did not separate. Usagi looked up at her dance partner. She noticed the long ponytail of dark blue hair, the pair of silver earrings that bent the multicolored lights that bounced around in the club. The roaming hands, as soon as she felt them dip too low for comfort she pushed him away.

"W-what are you doing!" she yells, anger lacing her voice but cut down by notes of embarrassment. "I have a boyfriend!"

Hearing this the taller of the two moved behind Usagi and leans in to ask " If he was such a good boyfriend why isn't he here?". Usagi stiffens slightly at this. Or maybe she stiffened at the hands that were now wandering around the hem of her shirt. She slaps the hands away and turns around finding her face to face with the mysterious owner of those familiar looking deep midnight eyes.

"Please excuse if I'm misbehaving," a smirk on forming on his lips " But the way you move on the floor is just begging me for more" hands begin to wander down from their perch on Usagi's shoulder lower until the claim her hips and pull her close.

"I-I don't even know who you are!" she yells as she struggles, but finds that she can do little other flail like a newborn.

A husky laugh fills Usagi's ears followed by the mystery person's introduction." You must forgive me once again for forgetting my manners. My name is Seiya Kou" he easily responds.

Seiya's breathe against her skin mesmerizes Usagi almost to the point of giving in, but then she remembers. "No wait! We-**I **can't! I told you have a boyfriend! He's overseas right now. Th-" Her sentence is cut off by a finger pressed to her lips.

"That's fine, you see my girlfriends out of town , and I'm all alone. Your boyfriends on vacation, so he doesn't need to know. Now it not difficult to tell baby, I'm attracted. I wanna leave with you, baby you're gonna love what I do…" He closes the distance between them, and Usagi is lost in a wave of sensation. She pulls away breathless and almost positive that the heat rising in her cheek is in no way due to the crowded conditions of the club. Seiya looked down at the blonde blue eyed beauty in his arms smirking. They started dancing slowly even though the song playing an upbeat techno song.

For the next couple of hours Usagi was free. She didn't worry about a youma attack. She forgot about Mamoru being overseas. She forgot how painful and troubling their relationship was becoming. She didn't wonder is they would make it to Crystal Tokyo. She was happy. For that night she was just another girl dancing, having fun and being carefree. All that mattered was being in that moment dancing, moving together in time with Seiya. His strong arms housed her away from any more worries or unpleasant thoughts. And all her worries were forgotten with one look in to his midnight blue eyes.

**At the Club's Bar ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"See, I told you it would be good for her." Minako said as she and Rei watched over their princess.

"Yes, she having fun for the first time since he left."

"Then everything is good Reiko. Just let her have her fun for one night"

"It's not about that, Minako." Rei sighed. "She shouldn't be doing this. What is she going to do when Ma-"

"Uh oh, looks like we might have a problem" Minako said as she got up and started pulling her girlfriend along.

" Told you this was a bad idea." Rei grumbled as she was dragged through the crowd. She pulled out her phone quickly texted Makoto and Ami. They would need Makoto if things started getting rough, and Ami's medical skills would be needed after it they did. As the four girls gathered around their princess they could hear the argument that was slowly getting louder.

"Come on baby, it'll be fun! Let's go to my place. We could have a drink or two," He said laughing. "Or maybe do something else."

Usagi's eyes went wide and she stepped away from Seiya. "What? No, I just want to have fun dancing."

"I just want a little more." He smirked. "You know I love how you move around and get low. I can see it in my head baby, you'll love what I do when I'm on top of you, and make you scream like never before."

Usagi gasped and pushed him away. "You'll never take me home. I told you I have a boyfriend and I love him more than anything in the world!

"Ok, ok, look let's just dance a few more-" He tried to appease the blonde as he put his hand on her shoulder to guide her back into the dancing crowd. But Usagi reached up and slapped his hand away.

"Don't."

At this moment the other girls walked up and stood behind Usagi. She only barely registered the protective formation and stances they had taken up. She stared Seiya square in the eye.

"I don't want to dance."

"Just-"

"Just let it go, man." The tall brunette said in a stern voice stepping in front of Usagi.

"I just wanted tonight to be us, you know you and me." Flashing a perfectly charming white toothed smile.

"No. I told you, I just wanted to have some fun. I told you, I already had someone _repeatedly _and you are not the one."

"One night and you-"

"Drop it, you blew your chance, and you're sure as hell not going to be taking her home." Rei said a fierce fire burning in her eyes. One look and Seiya knew it was a lost cause. That didn't stop him from trying once more though.

"Hey, now no need to make a big deal here." Seiya said carefully calculating his next move. "The night is still young. Let me buy us a round of drinks. Is that ok dumpling?" He asked turning to Usagi with his charming smile. "Maybe another dance?"

Seeing his outstretched hand, and twinkling midnight eyes, Usagi broke out crying "I DON'T WANNA DANCE" and ran out of the club. The girls quickly ran after her, with Rei in the lead. Makoto stayed behind to deliver a quick punch to Seiya's stomach. She left him on the floor as he watched them all run out the door.

**Outside ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"Everyone split up and find Usagi. She couldn't have gotten very far." Minako ordered. With a determined nod the four girls sprinted off in various direction in search for their missing princess.

Eventually Rei found her swinging in the playground of a small park. She slowly walked up to her double pony tailed friend. She knew she was crying from the sniffling, but was not very sure why. But she vowed if it had anything to do wit the that Seiya guy, she would go back to that club and fry him to a crisp. "Usagi?" Her call went unnoticed. She stepped closer and peered over the girls shoulder. The girls attention was completed focused on her cell phone. When Rei stepped around kneeled down close to Usagi she could see that it was an image of Mamoru that she was so absorbed in.

"I hope -sniff- that he is -sniff- doing well." Usagi said in between sniffles trying to re-gain control of her breathing. "I wish he -sniff- was here Rei." Her voice cracked as a new set of tears was unleashed. Rei took the sobbing girl in her arms and tried to sooth her. "I know -sniff- I know I've put you girls -sniff- through hell-"

"Hush, don't say that Usagi we're you're friends, and we are always here for you no matter what. You have to believe me." She raised her hand gently turning her face so she could look her in the eye. "If something is eating at you, you have to trust that you can come and talk to us, to me." Rei said to her in a calm, soothing voice smiling slightly. Usagi smiled back seeing in her violet eyes warm with compassion.

"I know, but it's hard to believe sometimes. I'm not that strong I guess. Seeing Seiya, reminded me of Mamo-chan sp much. I couldn't help be swayed. I miss him so much and I haven't heard anything back. I leave voicemails and send messages and letters. I know he busy with school and everything."

"Shh Usagi." Rei said comfortingly. "Look, first let's go find the other girls. They must be worried sick by now. Then we can all go to my place watch my movie and you can sleep over. Does that sound good to you?" She asked sniffling puffy-eyed blonde. "Good. Then tomorrow hopefully Ami-chan can helps us find out what's up with Mamoru." She said after Usagi had nodded her agreement.

"Thanks, Rei." Usagi said softly as the two headed out the park.

**A/N: Well that turned out VERY differently than what I was expecting. Originally she was supposed to forget Mamoru and leave with Seiya, but no...and the last bit no comment. Really! It was not supposed to happen. Also the little, very little ReixMinako was also a surprise. Really. I wrote that scene checked it over and I asked myself how did that get there. Obviously I've been reading to many fanfics hehe. I also realized I forgot about Ami and Makoto for awhile there. Let's Just say they were busy. Elsewhere. Anyways yeah leave a review that would make me really, really happy. =D Even if it's just flames…**


End file.
